Smite
Smite = |-| BL = |-| CG = |-| CL = |-| SV = |stealth = Yes |range = 760 |level = 10 |name = Scavenging Smite |image = File:Scavenging_Smite.png }} |-| is a targeted summoner spell that deals true damage to a monster or enemy minion. It is available on Summoner's Rift and the Twisted Treeline. It is required to buy . Smite starts with one charge and begins to charge at 1:40 every 75 seconds. Upgrades Blasting Smite.png|Blasting Smite Challenging Smite.png|Challenging Smite Chilling Smite.png|Chilling Smite Scavenging Smite.png|Scavenging Smite The following items upgrade by adding it additional effects. * : : If Smite is used on a large monster in the enemy jungle, Smite's cooldown is halved and you gain +20 bonus Gold and 175% increased Movement Speed decaying over 2 seconds when killing the Smitten monster. * : : Smite also deals half damage to all monsters and enemy minions near the target and them for 1.5 seconds. Casting Smite on a monster restores 15% of missing health and mana. * : : Smite can be cast on enemy champion, revealing and making them take 6 level}} true damage over the next 3 seconds from your basic attacks while reducing their damage by 20% from them to you for 6 seconds. * : : Smite can be cast on enemy champions, dealing 8 level}} true damage and stealing 20% of their movement speed for 2 seconds. Bonuses Casting Smite on large monsters instantly harvest a bonus that is available once per spawn, regardless of who killed the monster. Colored bubbles come out of the monster if the bonus is available, and this is only visible if you have Smite. The exception is the Rift Scuttler, which doesn't give any bonuses (Dragon and Baron Nashor are epic monsters). *Blue Sentinel: restore a large amount of mana over 2 seconds (25% of your maximum mana). *Red Brambleback: restore a large amount of health instantly (20% of your maximum health). *Ancient Krug: every 5th basic attack to stun minions and monsters for 90 seconds. Additionally, you can attack a tower to expend the buff early - dealing a large amount of bonus true damage (65 + 15 x level). *Crimson Raptor: grant you true sight for a short duration the next time you are spotted by an enemy ward for 90 seconds. *Greater Murk Wolf: summon a rift spirit that grants sight over the nearby crossroads for 90 seconds. Whenever an enemy champion comes in range of the nature spirit, it will chase them for a short duration. *Gromp: for 90 seconds, poisons enemies who attack you, dealing 4 + (8 × level) magic damage over 3 seconds. Strategy * is generally used for jungling. Beyond dramatically speeding up clear time, its high damage provides a strategic last-hit advantage at high-priority buffs like and . * can also be used to push a lane more quickly. When doing so, it's generally best to save for cannon minions. ** is especially effective as it deals half damage to all nearby minions as well. * deals true damage, so it will always deal the stated amount; it cannot be reduced or amplified in any way other than a few exceptions, such as the bonus damage against the Rift Scuttler under hard crowd control. * can target "pets", such as , , and . It's also a very effective counter to . * procs spell effects. ** can therefore use before casting to restore a significant amount of health. * heals while his is activated. * can be cast while silenced. Table of damage per level Smite = True damage to monsters and minions. |-| CG = On hit true damage over 3 seconds to Smitten Champion. |-| CL = True damage to Smitten champion. Patch history from behind his den. V1.0.0.111: * Now deals True Damage instead of magic damage. V1.0.0.97: * Now removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.94(b) * Damage per level reduced to 25 from 35. V0.8.21.110: * Damage reduced to 420 + 35 level from 575 + 25 level (1050 total down from 1060). June 26, 2009 Patch: * Plentiful Bounty (mastery) – Increases the gold granted by by 5, and reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug with , , and other spells that would make them not castable for periods of time where they looked like they were castable. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Damage changed from 600 to 575 + 25 level. Alpha Week 6: * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 75 seconds. * Damage is now reduced by the target's magic resistance. Alpha Week 4: * Plentiful Bounty mastery bonus gold from decreased to 5 from 10. }} cs:Smite de:Zerschmettern fr:Châtiment pl:Porażenie zh:Smite Category:Spells